A True, True Friend
Lyrics Twilight The princesses! Lloyd! I think if we can find our destiny, then we can able to finish the spell! Oh, I'm so happy you're back to normal! Now we need your help! :: A true, true friend helps a friend in need :: A friend will be there to help them see : and Fluttershy :: A true, true friend helps a friend in need :: To see the light that shines from a true, true friend Rainbow Dash: Um, hello? Friend trapped inside, remember? (The Ninja hear this song in the Digiverse.) Digital Overlord: What?! This can be impossible! Cole: This song! The melody and harmony will able to defeat the Overlord virus with the light. Kai: Then lets do this! : Sparkle :: Rarity needs your help :: She's trying hard, doing what she can : Fluttershy :: Would you try, just give it a chance :: You might find that you'll start to understand : Fluttershy and Zane :: A true, true friend helps a friend in need :: A friend will be there to help you see :: A true, true friend helps a friend in need :: To see the light that shines from a true, true friend Rainbow Dash: Uh, what just happened? Twilight Sparkle: There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Applejack's trying to make dresses! Rainbow Dash: Say no more! Zane: Cole, get into the light. Cole: I've got this one! : Dash :: Applejack needs your help :: She's trying hard, doing what she can :: Would you try, just give it a chance :: You might find that you'll start to understand : Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Zane and Cole :: A true, true friend helps a friend in need :: A friend will be there to help them see :: A true, true friend helps a friend in need :: To see the light that shines from a true, true friend Rarity: (Gasp.) Oh my, what a terrible dream I had. Or, maybe I'm still having it. Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, Pinkie Pie is about to lose the apple farm. We need Applejack's help! Rarity: Lose the apple farm? Well we can't let that happen, now can we? Cole: Ugh, you're a genius. Catch the light, Jay. Jay: Let me try. : Rarity :: Pinkie Pie is in trouble :: We need to get there by her side :: We can try to do what we can now :: For together we can be her guide : Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Zane, Cole and Jay :: A true, true friend helps a friend in need :: A friend will be there to help them see :: A true, true friend helps a friend in need :: To see the light that shines from a true, true friend Applejack: Yee-haw! Now that's more like it! What's next? Twilight Sparkle: The townspeople are furious. We need the old Pinkie Pie back. Applejack: I'm on it. I know just the thing. Jay: Kai, run to your position. Digital Overlord: I'm too big to fail now. Jay: Come on, Kai. You can do it. Just believe. Kai: How can I? This is not my world. Digital Overlord: Now, too little, too late. I won't allow! : Applejack :: The townspeople need you :: They've been sad for a while :: They march around, face a-frown :: And never seem to smile :: And if you feel like helpin' :: We'd appreciate a lot :: If you'd get up there and spread some cheer :: From here to Canterlot Pinkie Pie: Come on ponies, I wanna see you SMILE! Crowd: PINKIE! Cyrus: (In Zane's mind) What Zane's powers truly allow. Kai: I allow myself! Computer: System reboot initiated. : Ninja, the Mane Six and crowd :: A true, true friend helps a friend in need :: A friend will be there to help them see :: A true, true friend helps a friend in need :: To see the light! (To see the light!) :: That shines! (That shines!) Digital Overlord: No, no! Noooooo!!!! : Ninja, the Mane Six and crowd : From a true, true friend!